civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Sparta (Leonidas) (LastSword)
Sparta led by Leonidas is a custom civilisation led by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath, Hiram and danrell. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. Overview Sparta During the late Bronze Age Macedonian tribes from the north marched into Peloponnese, where they were called Dorians and subjugating the local tribes, settled there. Archeologically, Sparta itself begins to show signs of settlement only around 1000 BC, some 200 years after the collapse of Mycenaean civilization. Between the 8th and 7th centuries BC the Spartans experienced a period of lawlessness and civil strife, later testified by both Herodotus and Thucydides. As a result they carried out a series of political and social reforms of their own society which they later attributed to a semi-mythical lawgiver, Lycurgus. These reforms mark the beginning of the history of Classical Sparta. Leonidas According to Herodotus, Leonidas' mother was not only his father's wife but also his niece and had been barren for so long that the ephors, the five annually elected administrators of the Spartan constitution, tried to prevail upon King Anaxandridas to set her aside and take another wife. Anaxandridas refused, claiming his wife was blameless, whereupon the ephors agreed to allow him to take a second wife without setting aside his first. This second wife, a descendent of Chilon the Wise, promptly bore a son, Cleomenes. However, one year after Cleomenes' birth, Anaxandridas' first wife also gave birth to a son, Dorieus. Leonidas was the second son of Anaxandridas' first wife, and either the elder brother or twin of Cleombrotus. Because Leonidas was not heir to the throne, he was not exempt from attending the agoge, the public school education at which the sons of all Spartans had to complete in order to qualify for citizenship. Leonidas was thus one of the few Spartan kings to have ever undergone the notoriously harsh training of Spartan youth. Dawn of Man Hail Leonidas, descendant of Hercules and great Warrior-King of Sparta! You are the most revered and remembered of all of the kings of Sparta. You were legendary among your militaristic people, leading them to many victories. While the Athenians were known for their abilities in governance and science, Sparta was the envy of all Greek City States in terms of military strategy and prowess. Your valiant death in defiance of the mighty Persian Empire, at the battle of Thermopylae, cemented your place in history as one of the great heroes of Greek civilization. What greater glory than to face an army of millions as just three hundred Spartans! Leonidas, the world is new and the book of legends empty. Will you pick up your spear and lead your people to victory once again? Will you weed out the weak from the strong, and build a society of heroes? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "You walk in a city where most of the population are slaves, where runtish children are discarded and only the strongest survive military training. Some call it madness. I call it Sparta!" Introduction: "You stand before Leonidas, King of Sparta, of the line of Hercules. Ally with me against my foes or feel the Might of Zeus." Defeat: "The world will know that free men stood against a tyrant, that few stood against many, and before this battle was over, even a god-king can bleed." Defeat: "Go, tell the Spartans, that here obedient to their laws I lie." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * Hokath: Text. * Hiram: DOM Text. * danrell: Unit Models.Civ5 Ancient Unit Pack 02: Greece * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Greece Category:Classical Cultures